1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted aromatic air freshener device, and more particularly to an aromatic air freshener device mounted on a wall for producing aromatic air and providing an optical decorative effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, air freshener products for dispersing aromatic air available in the market are mainly divided into the following three types:
1. The first type includes scented candles, potpourri pots, and any other products that disperse aromatic air by burning the products and produce an optical decorative effect by a fire source.
2. The second type includes electric insetting products that convert electric energy into heat energy to disperse aromatic air from an aromatic substance. Compared with the first type, the second type has a better effect of dispersing aromatic air.
3. The third type includes products that disperse aromatic air by a capillary action of an aromatic substance. This type of products is generally designed with a decorative appearance and disperses a mild aromatic odor.
However, the aforementioned first and second types of air freshener products require heat energy to produce aromatic air. Regardless of direct burning or energy conversion, practical applications may cause a fire accident. For example, the first type of products may be burned by accident if these products are placed near a fire source, and the second type of products may cause an electric fire. Although the third type of aromatic air freshener products can disperse aromatic air, yet the optical decorative effect of this type is incomparable to the first and second types.
Therefore, it is a key point of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.